Overdosing
by konohaflameninja
Summary: El celular que Oliver ya se había sacado del bolsillo del saco cayó al piso con un sonido estridente, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo. Roy se quedó como congelado sin saber si era por el miedo o porqué, Oliver cambió su expresión atónita por una peligrosamente contenida como si toda la ira del mundo estuviese a punto de estallar. No poseo más que la trama de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no publicaba nada :( pero bueno, esta es la primera historia de la que alcanzo a escribir un capítulo completo en mucho tiempo :D ojala les guste, sobre todo a los que siempre leen y dejan reviews n.n En verdad que sus comentarios me animan a escribir *u* **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen Review o PM ;) **

Overdosing

Roy sostuvo la jeringa entre los dientes mientras se buscaba la vena del brazo izquierdo con el dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha. El torniquete mediocre que se había hecho no ayudaba mucho pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado decidido como para que eso fuera un impedimento. Él siempre, siempre estaba solo pero pocas veces se sentía tan molesto al respecto…

Esos últimos meses habían sido el colmo. Oliver siempre había sido un imbécil irresponsable pero esque nunca antes había llegado al punto de dejarlo totalmente solo casi tres meses, y como si con eso no fuera suficiente, al llegar sólo pasó esa noche en la casa antes de tomar un vuelo a primera hora rumbo a Rusia, o a donde fuera que estuviera en ese momento, para una serie de juntas y negociaciones que ya llevaban más de dos semanas…

Lo peor es que no debería ni siquiera afectarle, es decir, tenía casi quince años. No debería de molestarle pasarse todo el día en aquella enorme casa vacía y solitaria, tampoco era como si debiera importarle mucho comer cereal o sándwiches solo todos los días o no escuchar más voces en casa más que las de la televisión.

No obstante, sí le afectaba. Sí le afectaba porque se sentía, sólo, triste, desanimado, molesto… Y esque no era justo, es decir, él no le había hecho nada a Oliver como para que de la noche a la mañana ya no quisiera ni verlo…

Roy era plenamente consciente que para Oliver había sido un tanto difícil la separación con Dinah… pero había sido duro para él también. Muy a su pesar, ya había comenzado a hacerse ilusiones con la idea de tener una madre y una hermana, o lo que sea que Artemis fuera, en casa…

Al diablo, Oliver no era el único que se la había pasado mal. Aparte, eso no era excusa, es decir, Oliver y Dinah se la pasaban terminando y volviendo, así que no debería ser nada nuevo con él.

No, tanto Green Arrow como Oliver Queen sólo estaban luciéndose y ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Al demonio con Roy, él se podía cuidar solo, ¿no?

Roy se insertó la aguja en la vena algo descuidadamente.

Cuidarse sólo, pensó mordazmente, sí claro….

Sin embargo, no mucho después ya su mente estaban divagando en un colorido torrente de pensamientos, tan turbio y al mismo tiempo relajante como pocas cosas podían ser.

.

.

Oliver entró a la casa y metió las maletas en el recibidor antes de cerrar de un portazo. Estaba literalmente cayéndose de cansancio y lo único que quería era tirarse a dormir, pero claro que no podía; eran apenas las 4 y media de la tarde y tenía mil cosas que hacer. Para empezar, quizás pedir algo de comer porque se moría de hambre.

-¡Roy, ya llegué!- le avisó a gritos al muchacho mientras subía todas sus cosas por las escaleras- ¡¿Qué quieres comer?!-

Normalmente, Roy siempre salía de donde estuviese, ya fuera para saludar o discutir por algo. No obstante, en esa ocasión no se escuchó un solo ruido.

-¡Roy!- lo volvió a llamar, impacientándose un poco- ¡Hijo, ¿qué quieres que pide de comer?!- dejó las maletas en el pasillo, recargadas contra la pared.

Pero de nuevo no le contestó nadie.

Oliver exhaló con cansancio. Quizás Roy estaba en casa de un amigo o con alguien y le había avisado a Dinah, así que lo único que debía hacer era llamarla para confirmar y listo. Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien Roy siempre estaba dormido en las tardes... no le había dicho que llegaría antes porque ni siquiera él mismo lo había sabido antes, así que de seguro Roy estaba de lo más tranquilo en sus asuntos.

-Roy- lo volvió a llamar antes de tomar la manija de la puerta.

.

.

Finalmente, las cosas se fueron aclarando y tanto los colores como los sonidos se fueron separando y ordenando en la cabeza del chico. Gradualmente volvió a sentir como su mente aterrizaba de nuevo en su cuerpo y a cada segundo tenía los pies más firmes sobre la tierra… figurativamente, claro, porque se encontraba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, prácticamente desplomando todo el peso de su espalda contra la cama de su habitación.

Aun se encontraba medio estupidizado, si bien era plenamente consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo aún se sentía algo pesado como para moverse. Aun ni siquiera se había sacado la jeringa de la vena.

De nuevo todos aquellos mordaces y grises pensamientos se abrían camino hasta su subconsciente, empujando fuera esa pacífica sensación de bienestar que apenas hace algunos instantes lo recorría por completo. Aun sentía un poco acelerados los latidos de su corazón pero éstos poco a poco se iban normalizando… todo en su patética vida estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

No sabía, ni siquiera tenía una idea aproximada de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se inyectó, pero si ya se le estaba pasado pues calculaba que talvez unas tres o cuatro horas. Pensando en ello, con mucho esfuerzo levantó la mano y se sacó la jeringa un tanto descuidadamente. Claro que sintió el leve tirón en su vena del brazo izquierdo, pero no le dio mucha importancia; le quedaban un par de días antes de que Oliver llegara a casa y entonces tendría que esperar un poco antes de que el tipo volviera a irse, así que mejor aprovechar bien su tiempo.

Claro, la puerta abriéndose repentinamente fue el incentivo suficiente como para volver casi del todo al mugroso mundo real.

-Roy, ¿estás ahí? Acabo de llegar y…-

Mierda…

El celular que Oliver ya se había sacado del bolsillo del saco cayó al piso con un sonido estridente, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo. Mientras que Roy se quedó como congelado sin saber si era por el miedo o porqué, Oliver cambió su expresión atónita por una ciertamente mil veces más furiosa… peligrosamente contenida como si toda la ira del mundo estuviese a punto de estallar.

Para ser justos, Roy fue el primer valiente en romper la tensión… al dejar caer al piso la jeringa.

-Mierda… puta mierda!- reaccionó de pronto el hombre.

Roy se levantó tan pronto como pudo mientras Oliver maldecía por lo bajo y evitaba mirarlo.

-Esto debe ser una jodida broma!- espetó sinceramente más molesto que nada- Un chiste de mal gusto, Roy!-

-Yo…- al fin las palabras parecían querer salir de su boca, retrocediendo instintivamente un par de pasos para alejarse aunque fuera un poco de la evidente molestia de Oliver.

-Tú ni me hables!- bramó, cortándole todo deseo de defenderse- No puedo creerlo…-

Roy se quedó callado un momento, mirándolo precavido. Aun no decidía si tenía más miedo o vergüenza. Sabía que ningún secreto podía mantenerse por siempre, pero enserio que la última persona que necesitaba que lo descubriera era Oliver.

-Es…- se sintió un poco mareado.

-Y para colmo estás todavía estupidizado con… con esa… basura- escupió con desdén, dirigiéndole una mirada que hasta a Roy le dolió un poco.

-No, yo…-

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a lidiar con esta versión tuya tan patética hasta que se te pase lo idiota- fue lo único que declaró antes de volver a salir, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Roy se estremeció un poco al escuchar el estridente portazo y se desplomó en su cama sintiendo como si el mundo quisiera estrangularlo. Todo se le había caído encima al mismo tiempo…

Aunque claro que la culpa se le olvidó cuando escuchó el inequívoco sonido de una llave girando dentro del cerrojo de la puerta… y eso no era lo peor: su mochila.

¡Joder, su mochila estaba afuera de su habitación! ¡Agh, la necesitaba! Ahí tenía todas sus cosas y las necesitaba, se sentía muy mal…

No… no, no, no, no, no….

-¡Oliver!- el muchacho se levantó tan pronto como le fue posible para llegar a la puerta lo mejor que pudo, pero al intentar abrir confirmó sus terribles sospechas.

-¡Oliver!- volvió a gritar, ahora también golpeando la gruesa madera con el filo de ambos puños.

No, tranquilo… tranquilo, Roy… respira más lento y piensa claro… respira…

¡Al diablo!

-¡Oliver, no me encierres!- entró en pánico ahora abiertamente- ¡Papá, déjame salir!-

No tenía sus llaves- las había dejado en la mochila-, las ventanas tenían protección desde antes que Oliver se fuera por ahí en sus viajes estúpidos, sus armas y herramientas estaban en el gimnasio y con la daga que tenía bajo su cama no podría hacer mucho…

-¡Oliver, por favor sácame!- volvió a golpear la puerta frenéticamente.

¡¿Qué demonios?! Oliver nunca lo encerraba! ¿por qué ahora sí? Ni que hubiera hecho algo tan grave, o bueno, al menos nada que le importara al tipo…

-¡Oliver, abre la puerta!-

.

.

El playboy y Vigilante de Star City caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar, tan furioso como un león enjaulado. La ira le abrumaba la mente, nublándole los pensamientos y creando un torbellino de rabia en la cabeza.

¿Cómo había podido el muy ingrato? ¡Lo tenía todo! Todo lo que un adolescente pudiera querer, el chiquillo ese lo tenía… Ah, pero eso sí, ¿cómo se lo pagaba? Aprovechando la primera oportunidad para hacer estupidez y media!

El hombre se llevó ambas manos al rostro y sofocó un grito de frustración.

¡Drogas! ¡De todas las tonterías que Roy pudo haber hecho, se le ocurría al muy… se le ocurría meterse drogas!

Oliver maldijo por lo bajo antes de quitarse las manos del rostro, pero justo al regresar su vista a la habitación, se encontró justo con una razón perfecta para no pensar más en… pues en nada.

Avanzó un par de pasos y alcanzó su maletín con documentos de la oficina. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su saco junto con el celular que usaba para cuestiones de negocios y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa tan pronto como pudo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo :D Aquí está el capítulo 2, prontísimo ;) porque freewritter007 lo pidió. ****And thank you so much 5-STAR, I'm so glad you liked it and I really hope you update soon too :D**

**Ojala les guste y por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión, los comentarios siempre inspiran a escribir más n.n **

Oliver regresó alrededor de las 7 y algo de la noche, pero era obvio que lo que menos quería en el mundo era entrar a su casa. Se notaba en su pesado caminar, en la mirada de aborrecimiento que tenía y en la manera en que arrojó su maletín en el recibidor con profundo desdén.

"Hogar, dulce hogar", pensó mordazmente.

Exhaló con pesadez antes de echar a andar escaleras arriba. Iría a cambiarse ese estúpido traje, a patrullar un par de horas y después ya vería como lidiar con el delincuente juvenil que tenía por hijo.

Sin embargo, un estridente sonido que no alcanzó a reconocer del todo le obligó a apresurar el paso hasta la recámara de Roy, el último lugar en el que quería estar en ese momento. Lo dudó un poco pero un nuevo sonido, incluso más fuerte que el anterior, le dio el empujón que necesitaba para decidirse a abrir la puerta de una vez por todas.

Se sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió de prisa en el cerrojo, girándola tan pronto como pudo tan sólo para ser recibido por una lámpara que le pasó en verdad muy cerca de la cabeza.

-¡Qué demonios, Roy!-

Pero en lugar de obtener una buena y merecida explicación, lo único que pasó fue que de pronto Roy ya se había lanzado contra él, empujándolo y tratando de quitarlo de su camino para salir de ahí como fuera.

No obstante, Oliver fue lo suficientemente rápido y lo pudo atrapar de los antebrazos antes de que Roy pudiera escapar de la recámara. Como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente molesto…

Ignoró los forcejeos del adolescente y con cierta brusquedad lo empujó de nuevo adentro de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí, Roy?!Primero me sales con tus "sorpresitas" y…- y ahora la habitación era un completo desastre…a leguas se notaba la cama destendida y las sábanas y cobertores arrojados por ahí al igual que casi todos los libros que habían sido tirados de los estantes- ¿Pues qué te pasa, eh?- le cuestionó con una expresión estupefacta.

Roy trató de fugarse nuevamente de la recámara pero Oliver lo volvió a regresar a fuerzas.

-¡Te estoy hablando!- se molestó aún más pero después echó un mejor vistazo al lugar y su expresión se tornó atónita al reparar en los múltiples objetos destrozados en el suelo, todos cerca de la puerta como si en pleno ataque de desesperación hubieran sido arrojados contra esta en triste intento de destruirla… lo cual era probablemente cierto.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Roy tomó ahora la impresora y la arrojó a la pared, muy cerca de donde Oliver estaba-¡Necesito salir!- espetó de nuevo tratando de quitarlo de su camino.

-¡Joder, Roy!- lo sujetó fuerte del brazo y lo regresó nuevamente, ahora cerrando la puerta después- ¡¿Pues qué crees tú, que las cosas me las regalan o qué?!-

Pero Roy ni lo estaba escuchando, sólo seguía con el afán de soltarse.

-¡Que me escuches!- le sacudió con fuerza el brazo, aún más furioso después de lo que vio. Aparte, ahora que se fijaba bien la impresora no era lo único destrozado en el suelo, la televisión del cuarto de Roy (que aunque no era tan grande como la de la sala de estar, aún tenía un muy buen tamaño), la consola de videojuegos esa con la que el chico tanto lo había estado molestando hasta que se la compró, una lámpara de pie, el DVD y además la lámpara que le había arrojado a la puerta… todo estaba hecho pedazos.

Ay genial, simplemente genial. Si Roy se ponía así por una sola tarde sin las porquerías esas en vez de que se le pasara el efecto, significaba que estaba más que jodido al respecto.

Y era verdad, en ese preciso instante lo único que Roy quería era inyectarse, tomarse, fumarse algo, ¡lo que fuera! Ni siquiera le importaban ya las lágrimas de frustración. Estaba desesperado, se sentía muy mal y justo entonces decir que sentía mucha vergüenza era quedarse corto. Como si no estuviera ya bastante mal antes, ahora aparte de sentirse como una completa basura, Ollie lo sabía… joder, Ollie sabía… De seguro ahora Oliver también estaba avergonzado de él, sí, obviamente ahora lo odiaba y… y… ¡Y ya no le importaba! ¡Necesitaba algo y lo necesitaba ya!

-¡No! ¡Tengo que salir! ¡Necesito…-

-¡Tú lo que necesitas en una buena paliza, maldito mocoso desvergonzado!- lo interrumpió- ¡De todas las estupideces que te creía capaz…! ¡Drogas, Roy! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es esto?!-

-¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Piensas que yo me la estoy pasando muy bonito o qué?!- se exasperó y se soltó bastante frustrado. Sí, sí le gustaba la heroína, la mota, la coca, casi todo pero lo que no le gustaba era los momentos como ese en que necesitaba algo y sabía que no iba a sentirse mejor hasta que lo tomara. No se sentía nada bien saber que su vida era tan patética que algún "cigarrillo" o una jeringa de mierda podían más que él.

Oliver bufó con suma incredulidad e indignación. Ahora resulta…

-Pues eso parece, si tanto te urge salir de aquí y seguir metiéndote porquerías- le dirigió una mirada fulminante- Debería darte vergüenza. Yo sé que a mí sí me da- aclaró despectivamente.

¿Qué si no le daba vergüenza? Por supuesto que sí y entendía que a Oliver también pero… pero muchos otros padres quizás se hubieran preocupado. Dinah se preocupaba por Artemis… No era justo…

-Pues sí, sí me da pero tampoco es justo- espetó con menos firmeza de la que hubiera querido- Tú te paras por aquí sólo cuando te da la gana y todavía tienes el descaro de enojarte cuando no se hace lo que tú quieres-

-Escúchame muy bien…- Oliver estaba que no cabía de indignación. Estaba a nada de soltarle la paliza que se merecía.

-¡No, escúchame tú a mí por una puta vez! Si tú crees que esto está difícil para ti, ni te imaginas como es para mí-

-Uy sí pobre. No me vengas con estas tonterías… No tienes excusa! Tú la vida la tienes bastante fácil y aunque no fuera así, esto ya es una bajeza-

-Ja! Discúlpame por no estar al altura del gran Oliver Queen- replicó sarcástico.

-¡Cállate que no es cosa de estar a la altura de nadie!- espetó igual de furioso, sino es que más ahora que Roy estaba de respondón- Se trata de sentido común, uno no hace esto apenas se te brinda un poco de confianza-

-¡¿Confianza, Oliver?! No seas… tú sólo quieres largarte a divertirte sin que yo te estorbe, no es que me tengas "confianza" como tú dices-

-Pues no, ya no- aclaró terminantemente antes de voltearse y alejarse un poco, negando levemente con la cabeza- No tienes idea de lo decepcionado que estoy-

-¡¿Tú estás decepcionado?!- repitió con la mayor indignación posible- ¡No jodas, Queen! ¡¿Quién crees que me hundió, para empezar?!-

Oliver soltó una carcajada tan amarga como mordaz.

-Ah, eso sí que no- repuso volviendo a la seriedad mortal- No quieras echarme a mí la culpa de tus idioteces. Yo no te amenacé a punta de pistola para que empezaras a… a hacer eso- enserio que no podía ni decirlo… y Roy se dio cuenta.

-¿A drogarme?-

Oliver desvió un poco la mirada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, como tratando de bloquear la palabra de su mente.

-¿A drogarme?- repitió. Por más enfermo que sonara, ver la expresión ligeramente torturada del tipo lo hacía sentirse aunque fuera un poco compensado- ¿O ibas a decir a inyectarme? ¿A fumar, quizás?-

Para ese momento Roy ya estaba mucho más centrado que algunos momentos antes. Su mente se sentía satisfecha por ahora, encontrando mayor sensación de bienestar en molestar o herir de cualquier forma a Oliver que en cualquier tipo de sustancia. Quería que el tipo se sintiera mal y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo, quería hacerlo sentir como la mierda que era… quería que pagara.

-¡Ya cállate!- le cortó de pronto el joven empresario- Y sea como sea, que te quede muy claro que tú té metiste solo en esto, y de la misma forma vas a salir-

Al escuchar eso, un poco del odio en la expresión del muchacho fue reemplazado por un dejo de incredulidad aunque sin perder ni un momento la postura a la defensiva.

-¿Qué?- al fin pudo proferir, con una expresión tan estupefacta que rivalizaba la de Oliver momentos antes- ¿Estás diciendo que no vas a hacer nada?-

Oliver sonrió levemente pero con cierta incredulidad e indignación.

-¿Y que podría hacer? Yo no te obligué a meterte ninguna de esas mierdas-

Roy bufó con cinismo, ahora también con una leve sonrisa mordaz antes de dirigirle la mirada de odio más intensa que pudo.

-Típico, jodidamente típico. Siempre puedo confiar en ti para dejarme solo cuando se te necesita- escupió con desdén.

Pero claro, Oliver nunca escuchaba. Esa no tenía por qué ser la primera vez.

-No me vengas con estupideces- repuso en el mismo tono, sino es que más despectivo- No sé lo que planees hacer, pero no quiero enterarme que sigues metiéndote idiotez y media porque en ese momento te me vas de la casa- sentenció sin miramientos- Yo no voy a mantener drogadictos- le aclaró fría y terminantemente.

Roy salió aún más de su estupefacción tan sólo para sentir ira, ira pura.

-No jodas. ¿Estás hablando enserio?-

-Si quieres, sólo si quieres voy a pagar algún programa de rehabilitación, pero eso es todo, Roy- no le prestó demasiada importancia a la mirada de desprecio que recibía del adolescente.

Pero aquella "generosa oferta" no hizo más que agregar ansiedad a la lista de problemas de Roy, quien lo miró con una increíble rabia apenas contenida.

-¡¿Programa de rehabilitación?- finalmente pudo articular palabra- ¿Esa es tu idea de ayudar?... – replicó aun algo incrédulo pero a la defensiva- Primero muerto antes de dejar que me lleves con un loquero o peor, que me encierres- le aclaró furioso- ¿Escuchaste? ¡Primero muerto!- espetó sin lograr controlar muy bien su agitada respiración o las lágrimas de rabia.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a ambos factores, Roy se volvió a lanzar contra Oliver para empujarlo y quitarlo de en medio. Podía sentirse una completa basura porque unas mugrosas pastillas o un poco de mota pudiera más que él, pero era mayor el miedo y la desesperación de estar recluido en uno de esos lugares.

Sin embargo, Oliver no se movió casi nada y en lugar de apartarse para dejarlo ir, lo volvió a detener del brazo.

-¡Ya basta!- le gritó para obtener su atención, lo cual logró después de levantar así la voz- Sí, esa es mi idea de ayudar. Lo que sea para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible y olvidarnos del asunto. Ah, y antes agradece que me estoy ofreciendo- recalcó al ver la expresión de "No me jodas" que Roy tenía- Maldita sea, no tienes idea de lo furioso que estoy contigo justo ahora- lo miró con la mayor decepción posible.

Pero al parecer él no era el único que se sentía de ese modo. ¡¿Olvidarse del asunto?! Apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba... no pensó que Oliver en verdad fuera así de estúpido.

-Cierra la boca, hipócrita de mierda- gruñó contendiendo un sollozo de rabia- Sólo estás enojado porque no te gusta saber la clase de imbécil irresponsable que eres-

Y así como Roy no estaba de humor para recibir amenazas, su padre no lo estaba para escuchar "opiniones" de esa índole, porque casi tan pronto como lo escuchó, levantó la mano como si lo fuera a abofetear… pero se detuvo al último momento.

De todos modos, la intención no le cayó para nada en gracia al adolescente, quien jaló su brazo tan bruscamente que puso soltarse del agarre del arquero mayor.

-Hazlo, total es lo único que te falta- se limpió los mocos y lágrimas con el antebrazo tan rápidamente como le fue posible. No quería darle el gusto al tipo de verlo así de mal, ojala se largase pronto y lo dejase tranquilo de una vez por todas…

Oliver desvió la mirada y negó levemente con la cabeza. Enserio que no estaba para aguantar esos teatritos.

-Ya cállate- fue lo único que atinó a decir para no seguir discutiendo- ¿Y sabes qué? Mejor ni bajes a cenar… no puedo ni verte- agregó despectivamente.

El joven rodó los ojos evidentemente molesto.

-Pero que sorpresa, Oliver-

Eso era el colmo. Aun con todo, el chiquillo ese se atrevía a ponerse de irrespetuoso.

-Escúchame muy bien pequeño bastardo malagradecido…-

-Déjame adivinar- Roy lo interrumpió petulante. En ese momento, lo que Oliver tuviera que decir le valía muy poco- Te arrepientes de haberme traído a tu mugrosa casa-

-¡Pues todo sería más sencillo si no lo hubiera hecho!- replicó fuera de sí.

Roy volteó a verlo sintiéndose como apuñalado por la espalda. Era obvio que después de lo que descubrió, Oliver ya no iba a quererlo para nada… pero la verdad no se había esperado que dijera eso tampoco.

-Te odio- aclaró lo más sincero que pudo, aunque ya sin gritar. Ni siquiera podía de la incredulidad.

-Pues yo te odio más- repuso el hombre, quien aún no recuperaba de todo el autocontrol, antes de mandar todo al diablo y salir de la recámara azotando la puerta.


End file.
